


【吉萊】Reason

by yu_song



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_song/pseuds/yu_song
Summary: 新版動畫第八集衍伸





	【吉萊】Reason

「那萊因哈特大人您就能駕馭得了他嗎？」  
站在窗邊的金髮男人，頭微向後轉，看著背後的紅髮男人。「說得也是。」  
「我並不指望那個男人的友情或者是忠誠，他只不過是為了達成自己的目的地而利用我。」  
萊因哈特轉身，向吉爾菲艾斯走去，後者一動也不動地盯著金髮男人。  
萊因哈特微微抬高右手，撥弄吉爾菲艾斯的瀏海。吉爾菲艾斯的瀏海並不長，長度甚至不及眉毛，萊因哈特輕柔地將髮絲撥到旁邊，由於長度不夠，短髮在手指離開的下一秒便又回到原本的位置。  
「所以我也要利用他的頭腦，不管他有什麼動機都無所謂。你不覺得連一個他都駕馭不了，想要掌握宇宙的霸權根本是癡人說夢嗎。」  
萊因哈特的手停在吉爾菲艾斯臉前，對方的紫眸依然一眨不眨地凝視他，絲毫沒因這對於上下級而言過分親密的舉動產生任何反應。金髮男人將手收回，直視著對方兩秒，接著轉身閉上眼，不再看著紅髮男人：「今天就先這樣，退下。」  
「是。」  
標準的回答之後，是萊因哈特熟悉的腳步聲，聲音離他越來越遠，就在對方的手正要放到門把上、開門出去前，萊因哈特出聲叫喚：「吉爾菲艾斯。」  
金髮男人背對著吉爾菲艾斯，透過窗戶反射看著男人轉過身，「是。」  
「今晚，一樣時間過來。」  
這次，紅髮男人沒有像往常一樣立即答覆，萊因哈特覺得自己甚至能隔著一個房間的距離，感受到吉爾菲艾斯的呼吸一滯。  
「是。」  
「很好，退下吧。」  
「是。」  
*  
木門傳來兩聲輕叩，萊因哈特闔上手中的書，「進來。」  
「打擾了。」  
進來的吉爾菲艾斯還穿著軍服，比對斜靠在床頭，僅系著浴袍的萊因哈特，男人的衣著標準得就像下一刻要踏上司令台指揮軍艦。  
為了防止任何形式的謠言傳出，吉爾菲艾斯向來都是穿著軍服到萊因哈特的房間，這樣即便有任何人看見他進出元帥的房間，也能用「討論機密事件」為由開脫。  
「過來。」金髮男人把書本放到床頭櫃，朝吉爾菲艾斯勾勾手指，紅髮男人聽令靠向床鋪，到萊因哈特旁邊，金髮男人仰頭閉起眼睛，即便沒有接下去的指令，吉爾菲艾斯也清楚地明白自己該做什麼。  
吉爾菲艾斯也閉上雙眼，彎下身體，吻住那雙送上來的唇瓣。  
萊因哈特在雙唇碰觸到彼此的瞬間便撬開吉爾菲艾斯微啟的牙關，捲住裡頭的舌頭，毫不留情地啃咬，吉爾菲艾斯從嘴中流瀉出呻吟，腳開始顫抖，他只能伸手扶住萊因哈特的肩膀，以防自己跌倒。  
「脫掉。」萊因哈特貼著吉爾菲艾斯的唇命令，說話時的熱氣全數傳進男人嘴裡。  
「是……」長久的軍人教育，讓他不論在什麼情況下都必須對長官說出答覆，即使這時候的他連聲音都帶上了一絲顫抖。  
吉爾菲艾斯頂著萊因哈特熾熱的眼神，逐件脫下軍服、軍褲，以及最裡面的內衣褲，最後他赤裸著全身站在萊因哈特面前。  
萊因哈特細長的五指張開，以一種帶有占有慾的方式，從小腹向上撫摸，享受結實肌肉在手底下的觸感。  
接著他拉起吉爾菲艾斯的手，讓男人坐在床鋪上，再次湊過去親吻。  
「哈……啊……」  
吉爾菲艾斯覺得自己這輩子在吻技上贏不了萊因哈特，不論他怎麼練習，萊因哈特的吻技總是略高他一籌。然而吉爾菲艾斯並沒有不甘心，他反倒有種「因為是萊因哈特大人」的感嘆。  
萊因哈特靈巧的手指爬上紅髮軍人的陰莖，那裡已經些微地變硬了，在手指的撫摸下，以肉眼可見的速度，快速變成硬挺的模樣。  
吉爾菲艾斯一手愛撫萊因哈特的脖子，拇指不時擦過下頷，另一手輕柔緩慢地在陰莖打轉，惹得萊因哈特發出悶哼。  
吉爾菲艾斯放開金髮男人，坐著向後滑一段距離，伏低身體，把臉湊到後者的下體，鼻息打在上面的感覺令萊因哈特下意識呼吸變快。他伸手撥開吉爾菲艾斯的瀏海——就像他幾小時前做的那樣，期待著被溫暖濕潤口腔包覆的瞬間。  
吉爾菲艾斯先是在硬挺上親了幾下，接著再用舌頭舔了舔頂端的小孔，等萊因哈特的氣息變得粗重又急促時，他才一口氣將陰莖含入口中。  
那瞬間的感覺不論經歷多少次，萊因哈特依舊覺得美妙至極，即便他已經不是處男非常多年了。  
多年水乳交融的經驗，吉爾菲艾斯甚至比萊因哈特自身更了解他敏感的地方、喜歡的方式等等，替對方口交這件事，吉爾菲艾斯做起來幾乎能稱得上是得心應手。很快，萊因哈特的鼻息再次加重，吉爾菲艾斯稍稍用力捏住對方的根部，不讓他射出來，男人因此發出低鳴。  
「吉爾菲艾斯……快點……」  
萊因哈特粗喘著，把早已大敞的浴袍脫掉，屈起雙腿，讓身後的穴道直暴在吉爾菲艾斯面前。「我已經擴張好了……快點。」  
吉爾菲艾斯幾乎能肯定今天萊因哈特的心情不怎麼好。每當男人心情不愉快時，他便會比往常更加急躁地渴求性愛。吉爾菲艾斯猜想，令萊因哈特心情不好的原因，或許是那個男人吧。這個猜想也令吉爾菲艾斯不悅起來。  
「……真淫蕩。」吉爾菲艾斯耳語道，指尖輕輕戳著比未擴張前還柔軟的小穴。  
萊因哈特蹙起眉毛，在他惱羞地開口之前，對方便欺身吻住他。萊因哈特聽到吉爾菲艾斯打開床頭櫃，拿出潤滑液的聲音，身體與心靈在一瞬間變得愈發興奮，渴求與眼前的紅髮男人更加激烈的交纏。  
由於萊因哈特已經先擴張過了，吉爾菲艾斯幾乎沒花多少時間與力氣，變讓肉穴變成足以使他進入的大小。  
吉爾菲艾斯把萊因哈特的腿往上折，折的弧度之大幾乎要碰到肩膀。紅髮男人將陰莖對準洞穴，慢慢推入，待他完全進入時，身下的男人不知是舒服還是難受地喘了聲。  
吉爾菲艾斯親了親萊因哈特的唇，正打算離開的時候卻被壓制住後腦勺，只得就著插入的姿勢加深親吻。  
等萊因哈特滿意地放開他之後，吉爾菲艾斯覺得嘴唇幾乎被吻到麻了，他看著金髮男人舔掉唇上的唾液，留下一片水光，下意識嚥下一口帶有對方味道的口水。  
「快動，吉爾菲艾斯。」  
金髮男人下達命令，在吉爾菲艾斯心中想著「不用你說我也會動」的同時，緩緩擺動腰隻，讓陰莖在男人體內抽插。萊因哈特呼出口氣，配合著吉爾菲艾斯的動作改變呼吸速度。  
吉爾菲艾斯在做愛時一直都是沉默的，而萊因哈特也絕對稱不上是個多話的人，因此房間內除了肉體碰撞聲，就只剩下兩人粗重的鼻息，以及偶爾流瀉出的呻吟了。  
「吉爾菲艾斯……再快點……」  
吉爾菲艾斯咬緊牙，快速衝刺，他知道萊因哈特就要高潮，而自己也離不遠了。最後萊因哈特在前後夾擊下先顫抖著射出精液，吉爾菲艾斯套弄著前者的陰莖，直到他射出最後一滴液體，才放開手，抓緊對方大腿做最後幾次的衝撞，在射出來之前從萊因哈特體內拔出，用手擼動兩下射在萊因哈特腹部上。  
兩人大喘著氣，凝視彼此等待餘韻過去。萊因哈特首先動作，推開在他身上的吉爾菲艾斯，用不穩的步伐走向浴室。  
吉爾菲艾斯知道這是結束的信號，同時也是讓自己離開的通知。然而今天的萊因哈特在進入浴室前，停下腳步轉頭看向吉爾菲艾斯，「進來。」  
吉爾菲艾斯愣了愣神才想起自己必須回答，「……是。」  
直到最後，萊因哈特心情不好的原因，吉爾菲艾斯依舊猜不到。


End file.
